The prevalence of myocarditis and dilated cardiomyopathy in 71 consecutive necropsy patients with the Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome (AIDS) was evaluated: myocarditis was found in 37 cases (52%) and was mostly mononuclear, mild and patchy in distribution, including seven (10%) cases with features consistent with dilated cardiomyopathy.